Raura story: Upside Down
by Rauritanoveler
Summary: Raura rst story. He just sees her and the world disappears. He takes her breath away. Yet neither of them are ready to show it..till now
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

Upside down

Laura POV:Yeah, it is so difficult sometimes. I mean, he does adore her, the way he laughs at her, and the way he looks at her in a tender and loving way. Im beginning to feel like throwing up. Its like the lyrics of that song that says "Hey, realize it please, she has a boyfriend and you can't love her because she aint loving you back, you, yeah you Ross, asshole." I really believe there must be a song like that i mean, there is always a song that describes the way you feel. Im starting to regret the fact of being so cold at the beginning, because he was way too cute and we were partners, but now that he met her is like he forgot of my existence or something. Yet I should stop thinking about that and think in something elseSTOP IT BRAIN,TOO MUCH OF ROSS. Well Laura, dear Laura,can you get some sleep? Of course you won't, this is the punishment of being an annoying loud woman with Ross,yeah im kind of noisy because of the irritating sound of my voice,he must hate It. Laura you are so stupid. Ohh, now I'm thinking in 3rd person again. Thank you Laura. You are welcome Mrs. Lynch. Damn it.

Ross POV: I cant actually be so freaking into her. Like everytime I close my eyes i can see her cute smile with that lips she has. Yeah Maia is so cool, like ive never been so close with a girl before,but Rydel,but it doesn't count. She is so awesome,like whenever we talk she gives the best advice. I remember the time when I thought Laura avoided me and she told me that probably be because likes me. Ridiculous. Laura would never be into me. Or not in the same way i am into her.

*7:24am*

Laura POV: Oh now I get to see Ross, Raini and Calum. It will be so fun,but what do I wear? The ocean blue tight dress.. Yeah with the grey ballerina shoes. I am quite late so I better wash my teeth, i don't have time for hair and make up. I only hope Ross doesn't see me like this. Well i dont really care about that, do i?

Laura: Hey vanessa would you take me to work, im kind of late!

Vanessa: Yeah sure, you own me one though... Im carrying you like everyday..

Laura: True! Now can we get going?!

Vanessa: Well thats the impatient Laura I know..*while she rolled

Her eyes*

We got in the car and then I arrived, kissed her goodbye and thanked her... I run to the make up and hair room, but a hand took me by surprise and forced me to turn around.

Ross: Hey you!

He said with a half smile, while I looked into his hazel eyes,

Laura: Hi!

I tried to answer the friendliest way possible.

Ross: Your hair looks funny

Laura: Oh shut it Ross! Yours too.

It wasn't funny at all, in fact, it was sexy.

Ross: Hahaha, if you say so.

Laura: Well i woke up late and didnt have time for that sort of things.

Ross: Well luckily you don't need to do that sort of things to be pretty. Like girls in general are prettier like that, with messy hair...

He said while grabbing a lock of my hair. I just wanted to surround him with my arms as i looked into his eyes, and, i should answer.

Laura: I guess i should get going, its not Ally's type, I mean,this messy disgusting hair.

Ross: Austin will like her all the same.

Laura: Yeah true, even though I should get going.. See you on set!

Ross: See ya!

As I walked into the room I took a big breath. How it could be that Ross Shor Lynch makes me feel like this?


	2. Chapter 2: Admit it-Say something

Raini: Hey! You look cute, as usual!

Laura: Oww this is the sweet Raini I know

Raini*laughs as she looks me mysteriously*: So…cute Laura has already seen Ross? Did she tell him how she feels?

Laura: Erm.. I don´t really know what you are talking about

I said while standing up from the chair acting completely unnatural.

Raini: Oh come on Lau! I thought we didn't have to talk about this again! You guys are so obvious, always playing around and flirting… Extremely disgusting.

Laura: You are exaggerating, Ross is into Maia, he even said it once! And haven't you seen that video of them like… the one of "Raia moments" that last 20 minutes more or less… he actually touches her butt you see… while they were

I was above to finish but she just cut me off

Raini: Laura I never believed you were so stupid

Laura: Have I told you you are a great friend?

Raini: Not really

I laughed at this and then proceed

Laura: Well you may guess why

Raini: Laura, its just that they are like brothers I mean, in a friendly way. He can relax so much more because he is not expecting anything from Maia, and Maia isn't expecting anything of him. And with you he is just trying to hard to like you and not disturb you because he wants to make a good impression. And believe me, I talked to Calum, and he is always worried of that sort of this..

Laura; Like what?

Raini: Like if he is annoying you, or if he did something wrong. Its like you don't like him even as a close friend either.

Laura: I don't want him as a close friend! I just, I don't know. I just want him.

Raini: I am pretty sure he likes you too, my dear friend.

Laura: So whats he waiting for?!

Raini: I don't know…Maybe that you treat him correctly or give him a sign… Well I don't know Laura. The only thing I know is that you are two lovebirds. And maybe you should start doing something about it… Starting now maybe.

I know what she wants me to do, on set? Will it be too obvious?


	3. Chapter 3: The look

Laura´s POV: I walked through the hall directly to Ross´s dressing room. My heart beats fast, maybe because I really don't know what to say. So here I am, standing outside, hearing him play the guitar, with my hand on the handle. I freeze.

I opened the door, while knocking.

Laura: Hey…whats up?

Ross: Ohh Laura, I really didn't expected you here.

He was sitting on his couch, with the guitar on his hand. Shirtless.

Laura: Well I actually wasn't expecting to see that.

Ross laughed while grabbing his shirt and putting it back. Such a shame.

Ross: So… what brings you here?

Laura: Well I don't know, I guess I wanted to talk with you a while

Ross: But why? Something happened?

Laura: No,no, is like we are not talking that much lately and… i don't know, maybe I should leave

Ross: Yeah, that´s not going to happen

He said while making me room on the couch. He is such a sweet heart. I sit there, next to him and grabbed the guitar.

Laura: Someday I will be a better guitar player than you… You´ll see

Ross laughed and continued.

Ross: Well that is not going to happen either..

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

Ross:Im just joking Laura… If you want I can teach you something.

Laura; That would be awesome!

Ross: Well you can start with "The me that you don't see"

Laura: Yeah,totally! Well I don't know about this but if you say…

Ross laughed a bit and then placed my fingers right on the guitar. Then I saw him. He was so cute, I can see how he puts my fingers in such a softly way, and then he looked at me. We stay there staring at each other for a couple of seconds. I can stay like this forever.

Ross: Well, try that...

He said softly while looking back to the guitar. I realized and started.

Laura: Well…And now?

Ross: Now you can..

Suddenly Calum opened the door abruptly.

Calum: Hey guys! Whats up?

Ross: Nothing just teaching Laura a bit of guitar

Calum: And how is that going?

Ross: Good…just beginning though

Laura: Yeah, well I should go now, Raini might want to talk about the new episode of Modern Family or something…But we will continue later! Goodbye boys!

Calum: See ya!

Ross POV: Oh man, that was so cool till Calum showed up.

Calum: Sorry, its been a while since you guys were together here… Alone.

Ross: Yeah right? You've just killed a moment, you know..

Calum: Well… so, did you talked about something in particular like, the fact you are falling for each other?

Ross: That is not completely true I mean she doesn't have feelings for me Calum…I don't know…There was this moment that I really wanted to kiss her you know. And damn… I don't know…Im too confused

Calum: But you do have feelings for her right?

Ross: I have feelings for her since i met her dude! She is playing around with my mind all the lately I was starting to feel it less, like,I thought that it was time to get over her. Now with this…She is impossible dude.

Calum: If I were you I would do something to make her notice me…Like show her what she can have or what she can lose. Maybe play with that…

Ross: You gave me the best idea.


	4. Chapter 4: Win or loose?

Ross POV: I invited all the Austin and Ally cast to a small concert we are doing here. I invited some girls I met on one party a few weeks ago, I don't really care about them, but they are going to be helpful for my show. Yeah Laura Marano, get ready, because tonight you will get to see what you can have.

*At the Lynch's house**Living room*

Riker: Ross, can you explain once more why we are playing tonight? We've just come from a tour dude.

Ross: Don't know… I was kind of bored, and I invited the cuties of that party, remember?

Rocky: I think he is planning all this to call Laura's attention or something

Riker laughs as I get annoyed. Damn…Why do they know me so well?

Riker: Yeah, it might be that.

Ross: Whatever, can I count with you?

Ratliff appears out of the blue.

Ratliff: Hey… Have you seen Rydel?

Rocky: Hello to you too!

Ratliff: Its just that she knows where I left my favorite drumsticks

Riker: I guess she is at the kitchen

Ratliff: Now Im going, but first…Why are we doing this?

Rocky: Its just a whim of Ross… you know, show off a little in front of Laura

Ratliff: Ohh, I get it.

Ross: You know, you can be so annoying sometimes… If you don't want to, I cancel!

Riker: Don't take it so serious Ross, we are just messing with you a bit.

Rocky: Yeah Ross, when you grow older, you'll understand

Ross: Whatever… In an hour the people will start to come…maybe we should take a bath at least

We all agreed and went to get ready.

Laura's POV: I am so nervous…I mean I've seen them play a million times but today… since that day on the set I can't take those butterflies off my belly everytime i see him. I just don't know what to do. I will wear a really tight red dress, with black heels…Or is it too formal? Well I don't know I just want him to see me, to desire me…Is it to much to ask?

Laura: Raini did you finish your make up?

Raini: Wait just a minute!

Maybe in an hour or two we will be ready.

Ross's POV: People are starting to come…the pretty girls of the party are already here and they are smiling me in a really creepy way. I just hope this works. I feel a hand on my shoulder as I turn around.

Laura: Hi Ross!

I suddenly felt overwhelmed. Then I calmed down… Take it easy Ross…Eas..WOW that dress! I mean that body. Laura you are making me suffer.

Ross: Hi Laura!

Laura: What is this all about? It seems like a party…there is a lot of people here!

Ross: Yeah *i laughed* Well i should leave

Laura: Right! Whats the opening song?!

Ross: I felt like starting with a cover…you know…"Girls" by the 1975

Laura: I adore the song! can't wait for it!

Ross: Well…if you let me…

Laura: Go! go!

Laura's POV: Well that is a naughty song. And well, there are a bunch of cute girls in here. And well, if he sings to any of them there might be a murderer.

*song starts* *Ross's POV*

Bite your face to spite your nose  
17 and a half years old *I looked directly into her eyes*  
I'm worrying about my brother finding out  
What's the fun in doing what you're told?

I said "No!"  
'Oh give it a rest, I could persuade you *I looked at the other bunch of girls smiling*  
I'm not your typical, stoned 18 year old  
Give me a night I'll make you' *I pointed to a girl of the group*  
"I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age  
But girl I'm not your savior"  
Wrestle to the ground  
God help me now because *Grabbed my shirt a bit*

They're just girls breaking hearts *I looked at Laura*  
Eyes bright, uptight, just girls *I smiled at her*  
But she can't be what you need if she's 17 *raised my shoulders while looking at her*  
They're just girls*turned to the other group*  
They're just girls

As i continued singing I played with the idea of making her jelous. And when the song finished we played "Cali girls" and after "What can i do". When we finished I talk a little with some girls. When I turned around I saw Laura with one of Ratliff's friend. What is she doing with that douche?


	5. Chapter 5: Lets talk now

Ross POV: What the hell? What is Laura doing with him? I can't let this happen. I took Laura by surprise and turned her around, after that, I hugged her.

Laura: Ross! What are you doing?  
She said while escaping from my arms

Ross: Showing my appreciation for you ,maybe.

I never looked into the guy's eyes, and I knew he was staring at me.

Laura: Well anyways… He is John!

She smiled, this made me mad, then she proceed.

Laura: He is actually very talented

John: And cute….you guys can't deny that.

Laura laughed as she gently pushed him. I couldn't stop thinking in several ways of killing him. Laura darling, don't touch him, please.

Laura: He is so awfully uppish...

She said while laughing and looking at him. He smiled her back. Everything is going wrong. I took her wrist and then told him

Ross: Can you excuse us a minute?

John: Yeah sure...

As we were walking Laura couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Laura: Oh Ross that was so impolite…John is a good guy…Im a bit into him

Stop Laura, stop.

When we got to the room I closed the door.

Ross: I heard that guy is really into drugs.

Laura: Oh my god, Ross! Are you sure?

Ross: No…

Laura: Oh you scared me Ross! He invited me to go to his place and..

Ross: Said what!?

Laura: He's got this really old piano, and a really lovely yard, and I was thinking…

Ross: I didn't think you were like that…

Laura: Like that,what?

Ross: Like…easy

Laura: You are not telling me I'm a whore, aren't you?

Ross: No! Not a whore, but please, going to his place for a piano? Laura you can't be that innocent, guys don't ask girls over to touch or play pianos…

Laura: Well thank you for your advice but luckily I make my own decisions…I really don't understand the aim of the conversation…sorry Ross but, who do you think you are for making me such a scene?

Ross: A friend who really cares for you

Laura: Oh that is so sweet! I have some advice for you too, be careful with that smiley girls over the crowd, like, use protection, they probably have aids or something…

Great- I thought. She is jelous.

Ross: Im not relating with any of those girls…And you don't have any power over me to tell me if I should be protected or something.

Laura: And you do have power over me? Unbelievable.

Ross: Laura, are you jealous?

I said as I get nearer her.

Laura: Erm…erm, no…

She hesitated. I smiled.

Laura: You are the one who is jealous! You are red of envy over John, i could noticed that actually.

Ross: Really?

Laura: Yeah.

We were really close to each other, I could smell her beautiful perfume, and watch that sweet sparkles she has in her eyes.

Ross: Well I just wanted you to know that I'm glad you are here…I was hoping you'd come, now if you want to go to that jerk's house and do whatever you want to do, is just fine…

I actually didn't want to say that. But I did. I turned to open the door but she turned me around,luckily.

Laura: Im sorry Ross you are right, I did get a bit jealous when you were singing to those girls and I started to talk to John somehow, and… I don't know why. Yeah I know its stupid and silly but...

Ross: What?

Laura: Nothing, I just hated the fact that you invited me here and now you just pretend I'm invisible, like I'm getting used to be ignored by you.

Ross: How would you ever think that Laura? You are my Ally I mean, you are important to me.

Laura's POV: yeah Ross ,I'm important as a friend. Im not Maia unluckily…

Laura: Yeah, yeah I know…

Ross: What is wrong with you?

Laura: Nothing I'm a little confused, I… I better leave.

Ross: Wait! Laura, before you go there is something I really want to tell you.

Laura: Yes?

Ross: You are not invisible to me, and you will never be, is all the way around. You are one of the persons i care the most, and I really want you to like me Lau, but I feel that sometimes you are the one who wants me apart. So If you let me and if you want me to, i'll show you

My heart melted. Ross is just the sweetest person on earth. Why was I so jealous by the way? He is my partner, my friend! And he shows that to me, I'm the one that changed our relationship because I AM the one who has feeling for him. I better change that.

Laura: Yes I want to Ross! I am so sorry! We are friends right? We have each others back!

Ross: Right,

I jumped into his arms and we hugged.

Laura: I've missed you Ross! You are my mushroom!

Ross: I've missed you too...


	6. Chapter 6: For the first time

Ross POV: We slowly part from each other as we looked into each other's eyes, I sighed and then smiled, she smiled back. I was above to say something but then Ryland came into the room.

Ryland: Hey guys! we were looking for you… its food time! Mom did this cheese thing and I thought we couldn't start without you

I laughed.

Ross: Of course you couldnt!

I grabbed Laura's hand as we went outside.

Laura: What were you going to say?

Ross: That I was starving.

She giggled, and then she did that thing with her nose that killed me.

Laura: You are a fun guy!

Ross: Im your mushroom!

Laura: True!

We bumped John as he gave me a demented look.

John: So…Laura are we going?

Laura: Oh look John I would love to, but Im here because these are my friends and it would be rude… next time maybe?

John looked away and didn't answer. Then he left.

Ross: What a jerk.

Laura glanced at me with puppy eyes. I really felt like giving that guy a punch in the face because she felt really bad. I only wanted her to feel better. Then she said

Laura: You know… You guys are disappointing me, its not fair what you do with us…

Ross: I think that is not fair that you thought that! Not every guy is like that! I am not like that douche.

Laura: Yeah you are right!

Then she put her arms around my neck and told me

Laura: You are such a good friend

I have just got friend zoned twice in less than an hour. Damn. I placed my arms around her waist, and got closer.

Ross: Yeah, about that… I think I have to tell you something.

She looked confused

Laura: What's up Ross?

Ryland: Hey guys are you coming?

I looked at him. then screamed

Ross: Yeah! we are coming!… I'll tell you later

Laura nodded as we sat on the couch and ate those cheese things. Spectacular.

Ross: Mom this are great!

Stormie: I noticed you liked it! But can you please swallow before opening your mouth!

I opened my mouth so that everybody see my cud.

Rydel: Oh my god Ross! That's gross!

I laughed and heard that Laura was laughing too. I gave her a half smile, and she answered me with a full teeth one. I just adore her. When we finished eating, I took laura to my room, and after we both were in I locked the door.

Laura: Well, that's creepy!

Ross: Yeah right but I don't want anyone to interrupt us.

Laura: Oh…Okay, what's wrong?

Ross: Look Laura, I really don't know how to say this.

Laura: Just let it out I'm begging to feel scared!

I is adorable.

Ross: Nothing is wrong, its just that about being ¨friends¨ you know…Im not sure if that is what I'm looking for…with you. Its just like that episode of..

Laura: I am not getting it Ross can you be more specific?

Ross: Yeah totally! Im into you, I really like you Laur, in more than just friends way…And I really felt like telling you because its killing me.

Laura sat on my bed and then she started laughing, and then I saw a tear coming down her face. I sat next to her.

Ross: It is everything o…

She cut me off but this time by pressing her lips against mines, it felt so right, her lips tasted like cherries and candy, and then I felt how she smiled while i kissed her. I cupped her face as she placed her tiny hands on my shoulders, then we got a little bit more passionate. She suddenly broke the kiss looking for some air.

Laura: Ross

she whispered.

Laura: You can tell i feel the same way about you.

I gave her a half smile.

Laura: I love your half smiles Ross…and they have been killing me too.

She said as she grabbed my hair with her hands and bites her lips. I couldn't believed this was happening. I just felt like kissing her again, so I did. It felt so right.


	7. Chapter 7: What we are

Laura POV: I can't believe Ross has feelings for me too. While kissing I felt something i have never felt before, something that was unique. I couldn't help smiling while he kisses me. I´ve waited so long. I break the kiss once more, and just lied next to him while he played with my hair and I walked with my fingers through his chest. Guess we just were enjoying the moment. Ross then said something.

Ross: So, now? What are we?

Laura: I don't know… Two people dating, and having fun.

Ross: Well, but for other people, I mean fans, my family, yours. Maybe if this goes wrong, which I hope not, it will be awkward for them, and for us. More in the Austin and Ally set.

Laura: What are you suggesting?

Ross: Keep it a secret maybe.

I thought of it a moment. I really never thought this was going to happen, but he is right. Ross and I. Its complicated.

Laura: But wouldn't it be too obvious?

Ross: Laur we are actors! I think we can do it.

Laura: I don't know Ross I'm starting to believe this is a bad idea.

I said while looking down. Maybe it is. Maybe it is simpler if we are stay as friends. But I simply can't.

He raised my face.

Ross: Yeah, but i can't , I mean, i want to be with you.

Laura: Me too!

I smiled, then he gave me a short kiss.

Ross: So?

Laura: Lets keep it a secret!

Ross smiled and leaned to kiss me. But a knock on the door interrupted us.

Rocky: Hey Laur! Vanessa came here, she has some bags with her.

Ross looked at me confused.

Ross: We will be there in a minute.

Then he unlocked the door and I run to the living room. Vanessa was there, smiling. Stormie was there too, laughing and talking to her.

Laura: What happened!? I was worried!

Vanessa: Mom and Dad are going to a work trip to Europe, and we are staying with the Lynch family!

This was great. But it will make things harder, for me and Ross to act and that stuff. Rydel looked at me with a happy birthday face.

Rydel: This is going to be so much fun!

Riker: Yeah, having this two Marano´s in the house to teach us some italian.

I giggled, so as Vanessa. I turned around to find Ross smiling in a mysterious way, then he continued.

Ross: Yeah this is going to be absolutely great.


End file.
